


A man can dream

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has a disciplinary meeting with Captain Pike and he's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man can dream

  
"Come on Bones, it's really not that big a deal."

Jim is sitting on the wall outside Starfleet administration while Leonard paces back and forth across the grass.

"Maybe not for you, you infant. You seem to have disciplinary meetings as often as you have drunken brawls, which is like every week. But I can't afford this. I've totally fucked up my career once already. I can't do it again."

Leonard has his hands clenched and is worrying the bottom corner of his lip. Jim hasn't seen him this stressed since he last took a flight sim.

"It's not even a proper disciplinary hearing, Bones. It's just a meeting with Pike. You'll get your hand slapped and be told not to do it again, and it'll all be history. We can head down the road and get hammered."

"I don't want a damned meeting with Pike. He'll tell me I was in the wrong and I damned well wasn't. That dipshit of an instructor was endangering the cadets with those idiotic training exercises. He could have caused long term damage, chronic injuries. It's one thing facing danger in the line of duty, but being injured due to the outrageous incompetence of the dumb ass fools that Starfleet calls instructors…."

Leonard is building up a fine head of steam and Jim decides to head him off at the pass.

"Yeah, Bones, I've heard this all before. So did all the cadets in the class as you yelled at the Lieutenant loud and long and in excruciating physiological detail. That's why you're in this mess to start with. Take a deep breath and chill. Telling all this to Pike isn't going to help your case."

Leonard buries his face in his hands. "Dammit, Jim, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to go in there like a good boy and let him yell at you. And you are going to say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' and 'sorry sir' and 'it won't happen again sir' – which we all know is a big fat lie but at least try to sound convincing. And he will put you across his knee and spank your ass and then it will all be over, thank god."

"Jim!" Leonard looks scandalized.

"Oh, come on, Bones. Have you never fantasized about a private chastisement from the handsome Commandant of Cadets? Pants down, across his lap, being told that you've been a naughty, naughty boy?"

"Well…" Leonard suddenly seems rather uncomfortable.

"Bones, you totally have!" crows Jim. "You pervert. You've got a thing for Pike!"

Jim is delighted by this discovery. He loves uncovering secrets and he's glad to have diverted Bones' attention, if only for a moment. "You've got a crush on him!"

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a horny fourteen-year-old." He gazes at Jim disapprovingly but then suddenly he gets a wicked glint in his eye. "Of course, if you're going to have fantasies, at least have adult ones."

Jim waits hopefully. He loves these moments when Bones briefly shrugs off his grumpy shell and shocks Jim with something wickedly outrageous.

"If I'm lucky Pike will tell me to shut my flapping mouth in the face of my superior officers, and if I can't keep it shut myself he give me something to shut it with. And then he'll order me down on my knees with my hands behind my back. He'll palm his dick through his trousers until they're nicely tented and then he'll pull down his zip and out will fall his hot hard cock. Of course it'll be at least eight inches."

He grins wickedly at Jim. "You do know that you'll never make Captain if you can't make eight inches? Anyway, he'll pump it a few times with the head right in front of my eyes and then he'll wipe it across my face, smearing my lips with the precome. He'll order me to open my mouth like a good little subordinate and he'll shove it in, a hand in my hair to keep me in place and he'll fuck my mouth, slow and deep…"

Leonard jumps as his comm chimes a reminder. He abruptly loses the grin and runs a hand nervously through his hair. "Damn. Time to go and the face the music. I'll comm you when I'm done, OK? You'll be around?"

Jim nods, not admitting that he has no intention of going anywhere. Underneath all the bluster he knows how worried Bones is. He may not fully understand why his friend is so stressed by this but he is not going to leave him to face it alone. He pulls out a PADD and starts in on some readings as he waits.

Some forty minutes later Leonard comes bounding down the steps. "Thank god in heaven that's over!"

"And how did it go? Any sexy times? You don't look like you're limping." Jim leers at him speculatively.

"It was awful. If I ever had a crush on that man - and mind you I'm not admitting to anything here – it's now well and truly over. I swear he's dead from the neck down. Probably the biggest thrill he gets is jerking off as he signs off the Captain's log. It was 40 minutes of the most appallingly dull lecture ever. He pulled out every confounded cliché in the book: he's disappointed in me, I need to show more maturity, need to act with more discipline, need to reassess my attitude. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. He actually said that, I swear! And after half an hour of this crap, he finally admits that yes, I was right, the instructor was advocating dangerous practices, but maybe I shouldn't have told him in quite that way. Hell Jim, I knew that already. I didn't need to waste an hour of my life hearing it again."

"Ah Bones, I'm sorry it was so disappointing." Jim hooks an arm around the other man's neck and pulls their heads together, whispering in his ear. "When I'm Captain and you're my CMO I promise that I will take you over my lap in the Captain's chair and give you the spanking you so clearly want!"

Leonard pushes him away, laughing. "Jim, with your disciplinary record, by the time anybody makes you Captain of anything, my ass will be so old and scrawny you'll have no interest in it any more."

Jim acts shocked, placing a hand ostentatiously over his heart. "I'll always be interested in your ass, Bones, a fine peachy ass it is." He reaches over to squeeze a butt cheek and Leonard swats his hand away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, kid, hard though that is for you. Let's go and get trashed."

"So that's a promise about the spanking thing when you're my CMO, then?"

"Yeah, yeah, me your CMO? It won't happen in my lifetime so OK, why not?"

"Careful what you promise, Bones, we're only six months off graduating and then who knows what will happen."

The two men walk off down the path, squabbling companionably.

* * *

"What are you looking at, Chris?" Phillip Boyce walks across Pike's office to where the Captain is staring out of his window down at the lawns in front of the building.

"Oh, the infamous Dr McCoy. I heard about this. You've just had a disciplinary meeting with him, right?"

Chris leans against the windowsill, watching the two men arguing on the grass below. "I have indeed. Is the doctor as good as he's rumoured to be?"

"Better, probably. Amazing surgeon, talented researcher, works damned hard. But he has a real problem with authority matched with a guilt complex a mile wide. And a dreadful bedside manner. I think most of his patients recover so quickly just to be able to get away from him. So how did the meeting go?"

Chris grins. "You should have heard me, Phil. I was unbelievably, utterly, pompously boring. Remember those appalling lectures we used to get from Westervliet back in our Academy days? Well, I borrowed a bunch of lines from him, stuff about discipline and attitude and maturity and of course the whole 'I'm so disappointed in you' thing. I even trotted out that stupid line of his about catching more flies with honey than vinegar, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"Oh my god, you didn't. Chris! You used to mock Westervliet mercilessly after having had to sit through another one of his sessions."

"I did, didn't I? I had far more disciplinary meetings than the doctor has racked up. And at last they've turned out be useful for something. I mean, what else was I supposed to do with him? His criticisms of the training instructor were entirely valid, he just expressed them in an inappropriate way. There wasn't any real punishment I could give him other than bore him rigid for 40 minutes."

Chris looks back out of the window to where the Kirk boy now has the doctor in a headlock. "Of course, what I'd really like to have done is put him over my knee and give him a good spanking. A short sharp shock would be much more useful."

Phillip leans against the window frame. "You, Chris, are totally inappropriate, but I sort of see your point. He is pretty, in a manly kind of way."

"Very pretty, and a lovely mouth, all that indignation pouring out of those pouty lips. Nice build too. I'd love to have him over my knees, with those red pants around his thighs, his white bubble butt at my mercy. I'd paddle that tender ass until it was all rosy-pink and he was hard and whimpering in my lap. Then I'd slide two fingers into that tight hole and ream him out the proper way."

"Chris! You have such a mouth on you. You're lucky that I've known you too long to be really shocked by anything you say." They continue to look down at the two men who are now laughing together. "Are they a couple, do you think?"

"I'm not sure but I hope they are," Chris replies. "They are both badly in need of someone to hold on to." He looks back at Phillip with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Of course, the Kirk boy is in regular need of chastisement at well. Maybe I could help the two of them along. I'd have the doctor over my lap while having Jim Kirk stand at attention in front of us, his flies open and his dick hanging out. Hands at his sides, not allowed to touch himself. Let Kirk watch his doctor get all hard and needy under my hands, let Kirk watch him writhe on my fingers and beg me to fuck him. And let the doctor watch his best friend get hard and dripping at the sight of his well-used ass."

"Christ, Chris, you have a filthy mind. You're lucky that I know that you would never actually do such a thing with a cadet."

"No, of course I wouldn't. It's not exactly in the code of conduct for good officers." Chris looks down fondly at the two men are now walking away.

"Still, a man can dream."

\- THE END -


End file.
